


Steel Traps

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [297]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>agentmarymargaretskitz requested: Is it possible for one to see more of deaged Leonard and Sara?</p><p>(follows on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7352344">from here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Traps

 

“Quickly!”

Jax rolled his eyes, even as he sprinted down the corridor as fast as he dared on his knee.  “What do you think I’m doing, Grey, strolling?”  He skidded to a halt, almost smashing into the bulkhead, but he was too late.  

The grill to the vent was on the floor, and from the vent itself, he could hear a faint, echoing giggle.  Jax grit his teeth and knelt down by the open vent.  “Hey, Sara, come on out?”

“No!” Came a petulant voice.  “I don’t know you, and my daddy said not to talk to strangers.”

“Yeah,” came a second voice.  “What she said.”

The Professor was panting as he finally caught up to Jax.  “We’re not strangers.  We’re friends.  Ah, um, your father sent us!” he lied.

“What’s the codeword?” toddler Sara called back.

“Please?” Jax tried, swapping a confused look with Grey.

“Go away, creep!”  

Behind the two men, there was a chuckle.  “Toddler Sara has a mouth on her,” Mick said approvingly.  Beside him, Ray was wrestling with a container.

“What’s that?” Jax asked, levering her way back onto his feet.

“Cake.”  Ray beamed.  “It’s been a long time since breakfast, and the only thing I know about little kids is they eat a lot, and regularly.”  He put the open container of cake on the lip of the duct, and waved everyone back.

They waited.

A pole, that looked suspiciously like the one normally bolted to the wall of the cargo bay, appeared from the duct and hooked the container.  Box and cake skidded back into the duct before anyone could move.

“Maybe,” Ray said slowly as the four men blinked at the now-empty vent.  “We should have also brought a net.”

Jax threw his hands up and went to see if Rip had any better ideas.


End file.
